


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 14

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:66. = Chetan Anil on Chandrila (48 BBY)67. = Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant (21 BBY)68. = Lor San Tekka on Lothal (19 BBY)69. = Barin Samye on Corellia (31 BBY)70. = Maul on Jedha (19 BBY)





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 14

**66\. Talk**

  
You wring your hands, while you look at your darling girl who is packing for Alderaan. “We need to have 'the _talk_ '!” you announce as you step further into her room.

Nagina pauses. “But I already know where babies do come from.”

“Oh,” you laugh and relief fills you. “This is actually about the Krennic boy.”

“Please, dad!” Her face and voice are filled with pain. “Orson cannot help his anger.”

“He blew your birthday party!”

“If I can forgive him for that, you should be able to do so as well. You are a social pedagogue.”

“Your father, too.”

 

 

**67\. Silence**

  
Her _silence_ is worse than her wailing. It shreds you, but you have no choice. You need to fly to Serenno tonight.

All you can do is to send someone to look after her, while you are gone. Somebody who keeps her company.

It needs to be a woman, but it can neither be Sly Moore who hates Nagina very much nor Gita Chetan who loves her too much. No, it has to be somebody who is ruthless, but obeys you at the same time.

Asajj Ventress. The Sith assassin in training.

Hopefully, she possesses a tooth brush. And pyjamas.

 

 

**68\. Smile**

  
Mistress Samye has such a sweet _smile_. Too sweet for a Sith lady. No, she cannot be evil. The children she works with would notice that otherwise. But you need one last check.

“I have something else for you still.”

Saying thus, you give her the daisy, that you plucked for her. It does not wither in her hands, but seems to recover instead.

“Now I better get going again. Your overnight guest wears a uniform of the newly formed intelligence forces.”

“Orson is more an engineer and scientist,” she offers. “Always was.”

Nagina always sees the good in people.

 

 

**69\. Laugh**

  
Her eyes are round and big. “I am so, so so-sorry,” she stutters and, to your surprise, kneels down to be at eye level with you.

You shrug. “It´s okay. I always asked myself how it feels to have a shower in expensive Naboo blossom wine.”

Her full lips form a perfect ´o´.

“It is quiet elevating,” you add with a lopsided smile. "And, to be honest, sticky."

Then it happens. She laughs, the most wonderful _laugh_ that you have ever heard. Her entire body wobbles while she rocks back and forth on her heels. You like what you see.

 

 

**70\. Cry**

  
“If fate is kind, we will not meet again.” You look Nagina straight in the eyes. “Give me hope, little sister!”

With that you leave her behind at the feet of her goddess, fully aware that all the candles in this prayer room can not banish the darkness that reaches out for her.

You hear Nagina _cry_ out loud, but you do not turn around.

Her uncle used to call her ´little star´ and experience taught you that the strongest stars have a heart of kyber.

Nagina is strong. And in the Force she burns as bright like a sun.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:  
> 66\. = Chetan Anil on Chandrila (48 BBY)  
> 67\. = Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant (21 BBY)  
> 68\. = Lor San Tekka on Lothal (19 BBY)  
> 69\. = Barin Samye on Corellia (31 BBY)  
> 70\. = Maul on Jedha (19 BBY)


End file.
